los dias en casa hyuga
by pluma sin tinta
Summary: es una historia medio comica de mi pareja favorita nejixhina


Hoy estaba sentado cercano al patio de entrenamientos descansando un poco la verdad me esfuerzo mucho por ser siempre el numbe

Hola este es mi primer fic no sean duros conmigo la verdad tengo pésima redacción y muchas faltas de ortografía pero espero les guste…

Haber va de nuevo trate de mejorarlo lo mas que pude considerando la baja calificación que saque en redacción universitaria buabuabua. saludos

Hoy estaba sentado cercano al patio de entrenamientos, para descansar un poco, la verdad es que me esfuerzo mucho por ser siempre uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha, "tampoco deseo morir tan joven y sin haber amado" raras veces se respira tanta tranquilidad en casa hyuga.

Aunque antes todo era mas tranquilo (_rememora neji_) _desde que hanabi entro en la pubertad esta casa se ha vuelto un campo de batalla._

_Si bien __unos dias es un pan de dios y otros no se si saludarla con un hai one-sama o un oni-sama digo una cosa es ser rigido como hisashi y otra es estar amargada, a veces pienso que tiene peor genio que yo._

-Pero bueno yo a lo mío ya estuvo bien de descanso-

(agita la cabeza como tratando de despabilarse)

Además los entrenamientos me ayudan a mantener a mi mente lejos de pensamientos insanos, digo la edad reclama y seria realmente fácil mantener la compostura si no fuera por ella _(sonríe para si mismo)_

_Ella que me hace que cada día que la veo entrene aun mas para no pensar en: "entrar en su cuarto por las noches, justo después del habitual baño que toma antes de dormir y arrancarle la yukana a A MORDIDASSSSSSSS_

Hanabi: HAAA (se cae al suelo y se da un fuerte golpe)

Neji: que te paso Hanabi-sama

Hanabi: me resbale con esta cosa que esta tirada en el suelo ¿Qué es? ¿Es baba?

Neji: gome (mira el piso)

(Después de que Hanabi saco el látigo y obligo a Neji a limpiar el río de baba que había dejado por el piso del pasillo donde estaba sentado.

Se escucha ruido en la puerta principal y Hinata entra del brazo de kiba )

Neji: _pero que le pasa a este aprovechado_

Me acerco tan rápido que kiba que casi toma un kunai y me lo pone enfrente

neji: _uno supondría que con la mirada que he puesto le da a entender que la suelta o lo mato _

(pero kiba me pone una mirada de no me jodas su mirada baja al piso con melancolía y después vuelve a mirar a Hinata)

Neji: "Que ha pasado"- pregunto a hinata que ha mantenido sus ojos en un punto fijo sin siquiera verme o de hecho pareciera no ver a ningún punto en particular- "le ha pasado algo hinata-sama"

Lo siento Neji- me contesta kiba que es seguido por su perro

NNeee,ji ni-san-veras…(trata de decirme hinata pero aun sigue si darme una mirada)

(Kiiba la interrumpe al ver mi cara de desesperación y la lentitud de sus palabras)

–veras Neji estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento cuando hinata ocupaba su biakugan lanzaron una bomba de luz, si no hubiera estado usando su técnica los efectos hubieran desaparecido rápidamente pero…

(me dice todo eso muy intranquilo como entre triste y preocupado por su vida)

Pero veras la hokage nos dijo que la vista le volverá en una semana (en su rostro se dibujo una muy forzada sonrisa

Hinata: Perdón ni-san-

Neji: No te disculpes hinata se que no ha sido tu culpa

_que me queda_

casi susurrando le digo gracias kiba

hinata: a..dio..s kiba-kun gracias.

Kiba: cuida mucho de hinata-chan Neji (mientras se despide retomando su característico animo y con una mirada mas relajada al salir sin reprimendas o huesos rotos)

_que me queda ni modo para eso nací para cuidarla_

_pero la tarea no ha sido para nada fácil_

Desde que llego por la mañana no ha hecho otra cosa que deambular por la mansión _mas bien parece niña pequeña aburrida, tropezando y golpeándose con cuanto mueble estorba su paso_

y aunque Sakura cuando vino a ponerle unas vendas en los ojos por que alegaba que la luz alentaría (de lento) la recuperación

"le dijo que lo mejor seria que descansara", ella parece dispuesta a desobedecerla.

Parece que el día aun será muy pero muy largo

Haaaa (este es un haaa de desesperación)

-me llevo las manos a la cabeza y revuelvo mi pelo- mi hermoso y sedoso pelo parece ser lo único que me consuela

jaja

a la hora de la cena

(suspiro de nuevo)

oigo como se cae algo buen momento escogido haishi para irse y hanabi me ve cada vez que se escuchan el ruido de algo que se cae

como si me dijera con la mirada "vas, ve a recogerla que la muy babosada mi hermana que ya se callo otra vez".

Ya han pasado tres días así, me dan ganas de asesinarla mientras duerme.

(Imaginen una hinata dormida en su cuarto, mientras de abre la puerta de este con el clásico rechinido de película de terror mientras se divisa una sombra con un cuchillo en la mano y de fondo la clásica tonadita de trin trin trin)

Aunque también podría amarrarle unos cojines al cuerpo digo por si se cae otra vez no se las time tanto. (Ahora una hinata pocket envuelta en cojines y Neji pocket empujándola, mas bien rodándola por toda la casa)

Medita neji

Además mi me afectan mas lo golpes que ella se da

Digo:

el ultimo golpe casi me ha dejado en un estado de shock

Se ha hecho una pequeña cortada en la rodilla,

Pero solo traía una pijama de esas que mas bien parecen grandes camisas acerque su rodilla para ponerle ungüento y una bandita, pero como solo doblo una sola rodilla la pijama, dejo ver mas de lo que hubiera deseado _bueno la verdad no me puedo quejar _el problema fue que como me idiotice con sus pantis casi termina hinata con el ungüento en la frente uffff que bueno que no ve.

jajaja

_si no fuera por que se que es demasiado inocente creería que lo hace a propósito_

Bueno eso es todo por esta semana espero actualizarlo lo más pronto posible y si quieren criticar terminen con un: sigue así, vas bien.

Digo para que no me sienta tan mal (también tengo un corazoncito)


End file.
